Venjix
It started three years ago, the world internet federation reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer worm; Venjix Virus. What no one knew though was where the virus came from. In fact, the Self aware, self generating computer virus was created by Doctor K herself. She created with the sole intention of infecting the Alphabet Soup Security Compound Computers, allowing her, Gem & Gemma to escape from their prison, since they had been kidnapped & raised in the building all of their lives. However, before Dr. K could install the firewall that would keep the virus in the Alphabet Soup Computers, the security men came in and captured Dr. K, Gem and Gemma. Thus the Venjix Virus was released unto the world. A year later it was estimated that Venjix had all ready infected thirty-seven percent of the world’s computer systems. By then it was too late. Venjix took control of the world’s communication, power & defense systems. It built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in their path. There was no stopping them, and Venjix declared victory. But it was not over, not yet. Luckily a number of people from all over Earth managed to make it to the domed city of Corinth . It’s the only place where they can be safe from Venjix's armies, thanks to the protective defense barriers. Venjix resides in his mechanical palace ruling over his army. His only form was that of a large technology pillar with one red optical eye. However, after suffering so many defeats at the hands of the Power Rangers, Venjix downloaded himself into a Generation 13 Body. He went into the wastelands and fought the Power Rangers himself, and had the upper hand the entire time. However, the Gold & Silver Rangers were able to come to the rescue & use their Zords to destroy Venjix & his Drones. But Venjix was not destroyed. He returned to his pillar in his palace, and then once more downloaded himself into a duplicate Generation 13 Body. After suffering more defeats at the hands of the Rangers, Venjix felt that his current body had failed him enough. General Shifter downloaded Venjix back into his pillar, so that a new Venjix body could be built. The new body would have powerful armor, as well as Cannon Blasters & Rocket Lasers. Once the new body was finished, Venjix began downloading himself into it. However, when they discovered a gate to Corinth was open, Venjix stopped the download at eighty percent, and went to battle the Rangers himself. Venjix fought the Rangers in giant form, but our heroes managed to blast him down with the SkyRev Megazord. Returned to normal size, Venjix still had the upper hand. The Gold Ranger tried battling the evil overlord, but he was outmatched. The Red Ranger jumped in, and with the help of the Gold Ranger's Cloud Hatchet, was able to destroy this new Venjix body with a Street Saber Strike. After the Rangers had left, Venjix was still online in the head of the body. General Shifter arrived and Venjix ordered him to return him to the palace. Venjix returned himself back to his pillar where he continued to rule over his army. With the destruction of General Shifter, Venjix had the remains of the General recovered. Kilobyte was then ordered to use those part to help build a new body for Venjix. The villain did as was ordered and the new Venjix Body was born. Venjix downloaded himself into the new body and now is ready to destroy Corinth. Thanks to Tenaya 15 retrieving a needed component, Venjix was ready to make his final assault on the city. Kilobyte worked on the Magnetic Pulse component to complete the trigger that would activate all the Hybrids inside of Corinth and bring them under Venjix control. However, when Venjix continued to show more favoritism to Tenaya 15, Kilobyte went to test his device on a Hybrid in the city alone. By doing this, Kilobyte disobeyed Venjix and revealed the plan to the Rangers. Venjix banished Kilobyte and was forced to start his final attack early. Luckily for Venjix, Tenaya 15 was able set the Magnetic Pulse inside the city and when it finally went off, all of the numerous Hybrids were activated and under the control of Venjix, including Dillon. This allowed the evil master to gain access to the command tower of the city. Having control of Corinth, Venjix and his forced then went to the Rangers base. They broke in and captured Dr. K. Ziggy tried to rescue her, but he ended up being captured as well. Venjix order Tenaya to take the two away, and she did so. The evil master scanned all the Ranger data from Dr. K's computers, giving him full access to the Ranger's Bio Field. Venjix then went about destroying most of the lab. Dillon arrived just as Venjix finished, but as he continued to try and fight off the virus & being activated, he was not able to put up a fight. Venjix left Dillon on the floor of the lab. After the Rangers managed to destroy Venjix's last attack bot, Venjix himself was prepared to fight the Rangers. The Red Ranger jumped to the ground and fought hard against the evil virus with his Street Saber. However, Venjix proved too powerful and the Red Ranger was de-morphed. Venjix then used his control of the Bio Field to blast & delete the PaleoMax Megazord. The High Octane was next, but the Gold & Silver Rangers used their Mach Megazord to push the High Octane out of the way of the blast. The Mach Megazord was deleted, and then since Gem & Gemma were morphed, thus connected to the Bio Field, they were deleted as well. Venjix then left to get more power. After Scott, Flynn & Summer found where the citizen of Corinth and Colonel Truman were being held, they made their way in and rescued everyone. But Venjix soon showed up to fight the Rangers. The three were in trouble since they couldn't risk morphing with Venjix still able to access the Bio Field. Luckily Tenaya, now free of Venjix control & back to helping the Rangers, finished installing the virus in the Venjix Computers. This allowed Dr. K to regain control of the Bio Field and the Rangers to morph. The three morphed and began fighting off all of the Grinders. After taking down most of the Grinders, Venjix had the forces return to him. He prepared to try to delete the Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers, but his plan backfired. Because of Dr. K's new virus, instead of deleting the Rangers, Venjix deleted all of his Grinders. This left just Venjix and the three core Rangers. The Rangers gave everything that had to fight Venjix. Meanwhile Dr. K & Ziggy worked on bringing Gem & Gemma back. In their last effort, the Ranger's used their burn out cuffs to try to weaken and damage Venjix. It worked some, as the evil master was somewhat weakened, but the Rangers were out of power. Luckily, they then heard the familiar sound of the Gold & Silver Ranger's Zords fly over. Gem & Gemma were back, and they used their Zords to blast the connecting beams that held up the Control Tower. The tower plummeted to the ground, striking Venjix as it hit and exploded, destroying Venjix for good, or so was thought. After everyone believed that the battle had been won and the Venjix was indeed gone, Dr. K had the Rangers return their Morphers into a storage case. Everyone then left to go their separate ways and Dr. K went to put the Morphers away. But what Dr. K failed to notice was the red light on Scott's Morpher was lit up exactly like Venjix's signature glow. It is believed that Venjix remains, either inside the Bio Field or trapped inside Scott's Morpher. In RPM, Venjix taking the Chimera Bot away to the wasteland. =Venjix Drones= This flying Attack Drone was personally piloted by Venjix in his Generation 13 Body. It was capable of fight and equipped with heavy fire power. It was made up of one big Drone that Venjix piloted, and four normal sized drones. It could separate into its five drones when under attack. The five drones were all destroyed though by the Gold & Silver Ranger's Zords.